Scroll of Exalts
|price = Digital: $14.99 Print on Demand: $19.99 }} Scroll of Exalts is a sourcebook for Exalted Second Edition, detailing prominent or notorious Exalted of every type. Summary :From the White Wolf Catalog: :The Chosen of the Incarnae, the Dragons, the Neverborn, the Yozis and the Great Maker all strive to chart the course of Creation. In their attempts, these Exalted heroes often come into conflict or alliance. Found within are examples of all seven types of Exalt, ranging from the ancient Sidereal Chejop Kejak to the young Dragon-Blood Cathak Meladus and all ages (and power levels) in between. Some aim to destroy the world, while others strive to save it, but regardless of motive, the movers and shakers and the up and comers alike are bound to come into contact with your characters. :Whether as friend or foe is up to you to determine. :A character sourcebook for Exalted featuring: :* Write-ups for many of the game’s most renowned Exalts, many of whom have never been statted. :* More than 70 ready-made allies and antagonists for players and Storytellers alike. :* Unique Charms and items. Contents Introduction Chapter One: The Solar Exalted *Dace, the Rejuvenated Cavalier *Demetheus, the Penitent Wanderer *The Righteous Devil *Karal Fire Orchid, the Inspirational Teacher *Panther, the Champion of Righteousness *Wind, the Immaculate Apostate *Arianna, the Implacable Sorceress *Jasara, the Autodidactic Savant *Sayn, the Responsible Smith *Elias Tremalion, the Cunning Patriot *Faka Kun, the Notorious Liberator *Jiunan Nightwarden, the Relentless Funerist *Admiral Sand, the Order-Conferring Trader *Mirror Flag, the Thespian Provocateur *Swan, the Dashing Diplomat Chapter Two: The Lunar Exalted *Kajeha Lef, Bride of Luna *Strength-of-Many, Scourge of Slayers *Lilith, Conflicted Huntress *Ma-Ha-Suchi, Savage Warlord *Red Jaws, Unseen Protector *Tamuz, the Master Planner *Anja Silverclaws, Seeker of Secrets *Swims in Shadows, Missionary Shaman *Madame Rallin Vert, Crusader for the Casteless Chapter Three: The Sidereal Exalted *Ayesha Ura, The Gold Faction Leader *Shepherd of the North Star, the Friendly Stranger *Iron Siaka, the Happy Warrior *Crimson Banner Executioner, the Enigmatic Assassins *Chejop Kejak, the Bronze Faction Leader *Lupo, Gold Faction Sifu *May Blossom, the Troublemaker *Black Ice Shadow, Abyssal impersonator *Kai, the Eccentric Specialist *Nazri, The Independent Chapter Four: The Terrestrial Exalted *Cathak Meladus, Legion Artificer *Cevis Ghandarva, Master of the Forest Witches *Tepet Arada, the Bitter Ex-General *Mnemon, the First Among Equals *Ragara Myrrun, Grandmaster of the Immaculate Order *Vitali Proseria, Mistress of Atsiluth Eternal *Cynis Denovah Avaku of Ways, The Young Idealist *Karal Linwei, Field Force Taimyo *Sesus Rafara, Recalcitrant Master Spy *Peleps Aramida, Admiral of the Imperial Navy *Peleps Deled, the Righteous Zealot *Teresu Gido, Lookshyan Sohei *Ragara Bhagwei, Dominie of the Heptagram *Lieutenant Risa, the Twice-Lost Egg *Tepet Ejava, the Roseblack, the General Who Would Be Shogun Chapter Five: The Abyssal Exalted *The Maiden of the Mirthless Smile, the Master Strategist *The Fallen Wolf of the Cutting Sea, Exile of Skullstone *The Lady of Darkness in Bloodstained Robes, the High Priestess *Prince of Shadows, the Consort-Champion *The Seven-Degreed Physician of Black Maladies, Necrotech Artificer *The Disciple of the Seven Forbidden Wisdoms, the Cold-Blooded Killer *Typhon, the Wink of the Storm's Eye, Ambassador to the Confederation of Rivers *Falling Tears Poet, the Unrequited Lover *Meticulous Owl, Endless-Faced Spite, The Lion's Left Hand *Weeping Raiton Cast Aside, the Enigmatic Arbiter of Underworld Disputes Chapter Six: The Infernal Exalted *Cearr, the Savage Barbarian *Sulumor, the Wan Stavrophore *Bitter Copal, the Infernal Artificer *Captain Gyrfalcon, the Sky Pirate *Manosque Cyan, the Obstructivist Naysayer Chapter Seven: The Alchemical Exalted *Fair-Spoken Rishi, the Elder Statesman *Excessively Righteous Blossom, The Honorary Lector *Stern Whip of Industry, the People's Hero *Lissome Avid Engineer, The Young Prodigy *Dreadful Adjudicator of Law, The Law *Thousand-Faceted Nelumbo, The Coruscant Sifu Background Information Memorable Quotes Characters References Category:2010 releases Category:Exalted books